


Double Drabble: Chocolate

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lunasv: Orlando/Johnny, Chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Chocolate

They have the same eyes. Could be brothers. Or maybe just two people who've lived together long enough to start looking like each other. Orli's taken to cutting his hair like Johnny does, letting his stubble grow out like Johnny does, and wearing necklaces and bracelets like Johnny does. He can't talk like him without attracting attention, but he can stand like him: loose, casually in charge, and _free_.

There are vanilla people in the world, and then there are chocolate people. And it goes beyond ice cream, beyond tastes. Viggo was a chocolate person, but Sean was vanilla. It was the way they tasted against you, the way they felt, the way they moved. Ewan had bordered between, almost toppling over, but he was still vanilla. But Eric had been chocolate.

Johnny's chocolate. He's dark and mysterious and he's an artist. No one can deny that. He doesn't so much as walk as make the world pass around him. He's always calm, always cool, always collected. He could make a pink tutu look natural.

Orli gets a tattoo for him. Down below his waistline, below the bright sun, Orli gets a chocolatey curl, thick and strong. To remind him.


End file.
